


Bad Habit

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mafia Association, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slight Crossdress, Stripping, mafia, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan's favorite cousin, Hualin, asked him to take over her shift at the infamous strip club Bad Habit that she worked at for a whole week while she was out bedridden with the flu...a club that was owned by the well-known Crimelord, Oh Sehun...a simple fact that poor little Luhan had no clue of....because never in his life would he imagine meeting the powerfully dangerous man due to his own careless mistake...





	1. 1) Bad Favor

Luhan slept peacefully in his bed after a long day at his college. He had just finished a huge class project so he thought that a nice peaceful rest when he got was well deserved. Well at least he had thought so. His cousin on the other hand, not so much since she came busting through his bedroom door coughing up what sounded like her right lung.

With a coughing fit, she walked up to Luhan's bed reaching for the covers. Once it was in her grasp, she pulled off him as hard as her weak body would allow her to. At that action, Luhan grumbled seeking out the warmth of his covers in the chilling room air with an annoyed whine.

"Yah! Luhan get up! I need your help!" her hoarse voice further interrupted his beauty sleep.

"No, go ask somebody else to do it..." Luhan mumbled back at her in reply.

"B-but Lulu, I'm sick with the flu and besides you are the only one that I can even trust with this." she began pleading with him, a pout forming against her lips as she does.

"Fine, fine. What do you need me to do?" Luhan said sighing, finally sitting up on his bed glaring at his older cousin for good measure.

"Please take over my shift for a week at Bad Habit." she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world for Luhan to actually do.

"What! I can't do that! I'm not a girl for one, and two you're a stripper! I can't strip, the men there will know that I am a boy, you big dummy!" Luhan sneered, scoffing darkly at his cousin. He really could not understand her way of thinking sometimes.

"I can fix all that-" she snorted back but he cut her off while she was still speaking.

"Wait! Like give me a quick sex change?" Luhan asked with an offended huff underlying his soft sleep-riddled voice.

"What? Shut up, Luhan! That's not what I meant at all." she snarled at him cutting her eyes at him.

"Then what do you mean?" Luhan probed quizzically raising an eyebrow up at her still confused by his cousin's words.

"I meant that I would get my boss to allow you to strip in my place dressed as a girl for the entire week-" she giggled at her own cousin's confused facial expression before he interrupted her, again.

"Okay, that could work except for the stripping part-" Luhan said in agreement with her words although voicing out his concerns with getting undressed in front of strangers in a strip club once more.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why you won't be stripping at all." she deadpanned with a sly smirk crossing over her pretty features.

"You mean, I'd just be basically doing Neo Burlesque instead?" Luhan inquired with a quizzical look, sceptical of how everything was going to pan out.

"Yeah, yeah, that would work perfectly for you. Come on Lu, let's get you ready for your first shift." she beamed with excitement grabbing Luhan by his hand and dragging him from off his bed.

"Wait! Hualin, I don't even have a routine planned out yet!" Luhan squealed as he was forced out of his own bedroom by his excited cousin. He should've seen this one coming. His cousin had always wanted dress him as a girl since they were little children.

"Oh, hush, Lu. We'll figure it all out in the end!" Hualin laughed dragging her younger cousin in to her own bedroom.

Hualin beamed. Finally she would get the chance to play dressup or barbie doll with her baby cousin. Only because it was not allowed when they were children for the simple fact that Luhan was a boy. Ha, too bad for them that he looked even more like a girl than when they were younger!

That's how Luhan ended up seated at her vanity with his cousin placing make up on his face. She stepped back admiring his made up face before running in to her huge walk-in closet grabbing items she thought would make Luhan look so sexy as a female. She returned to him with only all pink items for him to wear.

"Pink? Really Hualin? Am I a girl?" Luhan scoffed with roll of his pretty doe eyes now covered in dark makeup.

"No, but pink will give you the innocence and appearance of one. Here, go put this on so that I can finally do something about this tragedy on your head you call your hair." Hualin snorted back with a slight playful glare as he thrusted the clothes in to his open arms.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." Luhan retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Just go change because we don't have all night!" Hualin said shooing him in to her bathroom to get himself changed for the night.

Once the younger was alone in the bathroom, he walked over to the bathroom sink placing the clothing, if you could call it that, on the counter. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror shocked to find a beautiful girl staring back at him with naturally long dyed honey blonde hair and delicately designed makeup covering her face. He then glared at his girlish reflection in the mirror's glint. He was no girl if his boy parts had anything to say about it!

Backing away from the sink, he began taking off his bed clothes to change. They dropped to the floor at his feet so he kicked them away from him. He reached for the sexy girl clothes on the counter. First the silk made pink pantie shorts slipping them up his slender porcelain-like legs and up his thighs pulling them in place.

He decided that he'd get his cousin's help to hide his said boy parts when he was done dressing. After that he grabbed the pale pink miniskirt putting it on over the silk underwear. Adjusting the miniskirt on his tiny hips, he grabbed the last article of clothing that he needed to put on. It was a Babydoll top with a laced corset connected to it. To which his cousin would have to help tie it up for him because the silk ribbons pulled the top together at the back of the bodice.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror once again, he cringed. To him, he looked the part of a pale pink faerie, more than just a girl. Oh, his cousin owed him big time for this one!

"Luhan are you done in there? I still need to do your hair and teach you a few tricks to use on the pole before you have head out." Hualin called out to him causing Luhan to move away from the mirror and walk up to the bathroom door at the sound of her voice.

"Did you call your boss already?" Luhan enquired softly at the door as he gained the nerve to open it.

"Of course I did. You wouldn't be going to Bad Habit if I didn't. Now come on, we'll start with simple pole dancing for now then I'll do your hair. The cab I called for you will be here to pick you up in less than thirty minutes." Hualin replied in return with an excited quality to her voice.

"Fine, but if I look like a total fool, I will not hesitate to kill you." Luhan hissed opening the door to the bathroom. He stepped out gaping at the pole standing tall in the middle of bedroom floor.

"Wow, Lulu, you're so hot. Those men won't be able to resist you." Hualin beamed in bewilderment at the sight of her gorgeous younger cousin dressed in her clothes.

"Oh, shut up and let's get to work!" Luhan grimaced out a retort. After that Hualin was happy to show her baby cousin the easy steps to pole dancing before she did his hair and helped him hide his little secret boy part.

It wasn't long after that, that Luhan found himself in the back of a cab in front a huge strip club. A large sign with the words Bad Habit written across it in bright red letters. He was finally here. There was no backing out now.


	2. 2) Bad Decision

Luhan got out of the cab paying the driver afterwards with the money his cousin had given him. He then watched as the cab drove off leaving him trapped outside of the infamous strip club. He turned around facing the huge building, fear climbing up the base of his throat as he does.

Clutching the fluffy white mink vest that he wore, Luhan walked up to the door and one of the bouncers opened the door for him to walk inside. He took pride in himself for managing to step past them without freaking out and heading back home. Or nervously falling over in the heels he was forced in to wearing for that matter.

Once he was inside the establishment's hall, he got a breath of how enormous the place actually was for a strip club. His doe eyes widened in shock at the sight of it just as one of the waitresses came up to him.

"Mr. Hyeong would like to see you his office." the waitress said bowing slightly before him and he did the same. Then she spoke again, "If you would just follow me please."

At that, Luhan reluctantly followed behind her passing by other waitresses, strippers, and patrons as he does. It didn't take them very long to arrive to Mr. Hyeong's office. The waitress knocked on the door first and then came the soft 'come in' in reply shortly after.

The waitress opened the door allowing Luhan to step within the spacious office. The door closed behind him with Mr. Hyeong motioning for him to take a seat in one of his unoccupied office chairs. So Luhan did just that trying to keep his nervousness buried deep down inside of himself when he does.

"Do not fret, Hualin told me everything already. She also said that you'll use your nickname when on stage. May I know what that name is?" Mr. Hyeong asked leaning forward in his chair placing his hands on to the desk in a locked clasp.

"It's nothing much. Just Lulu." Luhan replied softly from the pure nervousness he was feeling at the moment.

"I do supposed that will be fine for you to use. Your set is in ten minutes. You can use my private bathroom to get ready-" Mr. Hyeong sighed eyeing the pretty male up and down as he does.

"I'm already ready, I just need to perform." Luhan muttered back in a soft pretty sigh.

"Good, good, now run along until it's time for your performance, Lulu." Mr. Hyeong agreed as Luhan stood up to leave his office.

"Thank you for allowing me the chance to help my poor bedridden cousin out." Luhan graciously beamed as he walked up to the office door and opened it a bit to leave the room.

"You are most welcome, my lady." Mr. Hyeong retorted with a laugh at his own words with Luhan finally leaving the office after that. He made his way in to the dressing room designed specifically for the girls working under Mr. Hyeong.

He entered the room to find that the other strippers were getting ready for the night ahead of them. He glanced around the room ignoring the half naked girls, gaze landing upon Hualin's area of the room. He walked over to it taking a seat at the nicely decorated vanity.

He sucked in a breath of regret glancing at his reflection in the mirror's glint. He released it in order to get his mind prepared for what he had to do for the night waiting for his slot on the stage to arrive. About ten minutes later, he found himself being introduced on the stage with his selection of music being the song entitled Bad Habit by the Japanese Hip Pop singer Namie Amuro. As the song began to play, he got in to the act making his way to the center of the stage.

Luhan sensually swirled tiny hips as his back collided with the metal pole sliding down as he parted his slender thighs. He giggled teasingly giving the audience a sneak peek underneath the pale pink miniskirt that he wore for tonight's performance. Then he dropped on all fours after releasing the pole to do so in order to crawl across the glitter clad stage in a very naughty manner.

This was the part of his cousin's show when she'd randomly pick someone from the audience to personally dance for while the club's spotlight shined down on them. An seemingly innocent smile graced his pretty plush pink lips when he stopped right in front of a man dressed in an all black a clean-cut Giorgio Armani suit.

The man had just arrived to the club with his entourage of men following behind him. He was shocked at the sight laid out before him. It was clearly written deep in his cold callous dark piercing brown eyes.

Luhan gave a cute lop-sided smirk when the man's eyes began to follow his every movement when he sat up to began gyrating his small hips sensually, again. And just like the man became instantly addicted to Luhan like a Bad Habit that he can't break away from. The had decided to keep this one all for himself.

Luhan turned away from the gentlman bending over as he swayed his hips to the beat of the music. Then he slid down the stage falling to his flat stomach rolling on to his back when he lifts one of legs sexually in the air ignoring the money gradually being thrown at him in large amounts. He dropped his leg back down turning back on to his stomach lifting his ass in to the air naughtily  crawling back to the pole.

He grabbed the pole using it to pull himself back off the ground whilst keeping his back bent allowing him to whip his long honey blond hair back and forth again. He leaned forward on the pole keeping himself up with the beat as the song drew to a close. Then he lifts his body up using the pole to swing around it as the song finally ends.

The patrons of the club applauded him for his work while some of them whistled for an encore just as Luhan waltzed from off the stage. He ignored everyone hurrying back in to the stripper's dressing room. He gave a relieved sigh as he entered the room walking over to his cousin's known area taking a tired seat down at the vanity there like he previously had before.

He glanced at his sweaty appearance in the reflection of the mirror lifting up a hand to sweep away the hair falling in to his eyes. He snorted at himself now glaring at his own reflection. He really did look like a girl. Well at least to the patrons of the club he thankfully had. He grimaced at the knowledge that the for next week he would be protraying protraying himself as a girl in his cousin's stead. Who knows how much pink he can handle during that time!

After gathering himself together he prepared for his leave of the establishment. He was ready to leave five minutes later but one of the strippers that worked at the club came to him with a huge stack of money in her hands distracting him. He glanced at her when she began to speak, "The owner of this club would like to have a word with you in his private office at the back of the club."

"At the back of the club?" Luhan asked with the slight tilt of his head, completely confused by her words. He could not understand why the owner of the establishment would want to meet with him. He wondered if he had done a horrible job in the club owner's eyes and they had decided to fire his consin because of it. Guilt ate away at the lining of his stomach with the mounting nervosuness he was currently feeling.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show where it is since you will most likely be spending most of your time back there anyway." the stripper snorted as she began to walk off beckoning the latter to follow behind her.

"Why would you say that?" Luhan grimaced quizzically offended by what she had just said to him. Still, he stood up following behind her when she left the room. She lead him back out in to the club area past the stage and in to a back hallway until they stood in front of an open doorway. At her next words a man that appeared to be a bodyguard stepped in to the hallway allowing the gentleman that Luhan had chosen to dance for earlier during his performance to step outside of the office.

The stripper spoke to Luhan again at the man's appearance leaving the petrified and panic-strickened Luhan to fend for himself making him realize the bad decision he had made when he had chosen someone to dance for during his performance,

"That's why. Good luck, little Lulu."


	3. 3) Bad Luck

Luhan gaped in shock at the man standing tall before him clad in the familiar black Giorgio Armani suit. He blushed, squealing inside with clear bewilderment. He recognized the man as the one he'd danced for earlier during his actual performance. The man still looked good in the expensive name brand suit.

Instantly filling up with pure embarrassment from his earlier actions, Luhan quickly locked his eyes on to the ground beneath their feet. He awaited any sort of scolding that he knew that he'd surely receive from the man. Yet, he was shocked once again at the feel of the man's hand gently cupping underneath his chin slowly lifting his head up.

To the man, 'Lulu' was a vision with 'her' natural long dyed blonde hair, beautiful brown colored doe eyes, perfect nose, and pretty pinks lips that any man would be falling over his own feet to kiss over and over again. He would not, being the one to claim such an ethereal human being as his own in this life or the next. He gave a slight smirk at that. One that 'Lulu' didn't notice.

Their gazes locked on to one another as the man spoke with that perfect baritone voice of his to his apparent bodyguard not breaking eye contact with 'Lulu' at all, "I want you to guard this door. No one is to get past you no matter what. Is that clear, Mr. Li?"

"Perfectly." Mr. Li simply replied in turn, ignoring the scene of his boss moving his hand from the stunned girl's chin to hold her hand in his own. He only held the office door open for them allowing them passage inside of his boss's office before he closed the door behind them.

Once safely inside of the massive sized office, Luhan nervously gulped air down his throat. His eyes dwelled on the fact that this man was indeed holding his hand like it was his very own possession. A part of his own body. At that thought alone, he tried to slip his tiny hand out of the man's tight grasp as he was being led to the older man's office desk and the chair seated behind it.

Luhan blushed when the man only tightened his hold on his hand instead of releasing his hold on him. He gasped when the man sat down in his chair pulling him down on to his lap and in to his embrace with hard thump. Once again nervousness popped up inside of him along with the fast beating speed of his own heart beat. He was starting to be in full blown panic mode because he had no idea where this situation he'd found himself was going at all.

A million questions began to flood his mind. What if the man wanted to get a bit frisky and wanted to feel him up for a bit finding out that he was really a boy in disguise? What if he got his cousin fired because of this ruse they had sneakily crafted together?

Besides those thoughts, the large sized hands moving upon his slender waist weren't making things any easier on him. He sulked. He was in a very bad position right now and he just had to find a way to escape it. If he ever could escape it, that is!

"P-please... S-sir-" Luhan began to utter to the man as the man leaned in and sniffed at the base of his neck, his nose brushing softly against the skin there as he does making him almost forget how to use his words.

"Sehun, Oh Se Hun..." the man whispered his own name upon the side of Luhan's neck before pressing a gentle breath stealing kiss there between the juncture of his neck and shoulder cutting off anything further thoughts Luhan might say to dispel him from carrying on with doing as he desired to him.

Luhan shuddered against him when the older male began to kiss and nibble at his neck over and over again almost melting his rational brain to mush. He regained a bit of  himself when Sehun began to lick at his left ear in a lewd manner. He mewled at the feeling yet he found the strength within himself to push off the elder man's breath stealing advances.

"Please learn to contain yourself, Mr. Oh!" Luhan said glaring down at him as the elder man stuck his tongue out to sweep at his own lips seductively and Luhan instantaneously turned scarlet red at that. He's had someone show how much they wanted him so blatantly that it was still a little bit strange and overwhelming of an idea for him to grasp on to.

"And why should I, when you won't even say my name, Luhan?" Sehun retorted leaning back on his chair to peer up at the pretty younger male expressing his dislike with Luhan still only calling him Sir.

"H-how do you even know that name?" Luhan slightly stammered with shock by Sehun knowing and calling him by his real name instead of Lulu like everyone else. He thought that Mr. Hyeong was the only person at the club that knew his birthname but apparenty he'd been wrong about that.

"Just like all mysteries, Luhan; I do have my own way to get what I want. Information or simply more." Sehun stated sliding his hand from Luhan's waist down to the round curve of his pert derriere.

"Then what do you want with me, Sehun-shii?" Luhan sneered back with a smirk knowing that the man wouldn't like to be call upon with such honorifics as well. He knew it was dangerous. Risky, but he wanted to hear Sehun's reaction to it.

"I thought that pretty little brain of yours would get it by now that I want you. All of you." Sehun said giving Luhan's ass a nice firm squeeze with a squeak leaving from in between the latter's pretty parted pink lips. Lips that Sehun has been dying to kiss since the moment he'd first seen Luhan's little performance on his stage.

"But why me, I'm nothing like all the other girls that work here?" Luhan ask confused by the latter's sudden obsession with him. He wasn't a girl after all but he assumed that the elder didn't know that as well.

"No, you are not, baby boy." Sehun chuckled loving the shocked expression written upon Luhan's pretty features. He felt Luhan shiver in his embrace at the small nickname he'd governed him. He leaned in cupping Luhan's chin like he had before, only this time pulling the boy's head close to his in order to sweetly press his own lips against his.

Sehun took his time with Luhan, attacking his lips with slow sensual kisses every once in a while. His hunger for the younger boy slowly intensified as their lips continued to touch. He nipped at the boy's bottom lip asking for entryway inside of his hot wet cavern.

His tongue eagerly slipped inside at the younger's gasp of surprise. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of Luhan's inexperienced mouth. He slid his dominating muscle against Luhan's own motionless tongue with the younger man painstakingly clawing at his back.

Luhan moaned beneath the elder's slow teasing ministrations. His temperature had risen above the normal body temperature from just simply being kissed by the man. He almost didn't want to know how hot it could get if the elder actually got what he had wanted from him.

Sehun broke their shared kiss off gazing deeply in to Luhan's watery doe orbs affectionately. Placing a finger upon Luhan's saliva glossed lips, he pressed a kiss against the boy's forehead softly. Moving his face away from Luhan's, he allowed the latter to finally break free of his embrace. In which Luhan did so standing up in astonishment before the powerful Crimelord.

Sehun spoke, voice breaking the silence of his office, "It's getting late. My driver will drive you home tonight and from henceforth until your job is completed. I won't take no for an answer. Oh, and see that you wish your cousin well for me. Goodnight, Lulu."

"G-goodnight, Mr. Oh." Luhan hurriedly replied back rushing over to the office door to hastily make his escape. Mr. Li opened the door for him already hearing his heels clicking on the floor heading towards the door. At his move, Luhan bid a rushed farewell to Mr. Li as well before officially leaving the area, "Night Mr. Li."

Luhan left the club making his way outside. An expensive black car that he will not name for the shame of it being way above him in status alone awaited his arrival. The driver of the said vehicle stood at the back door with it opened up to him beckoning him inside.

He almost refused but then he remembered Sehun's words, 'he won't take no for answer'. So Luhan reluctantly walked over to the vehicle. The driver took his hand helping him inside because of the high heels that still he wore. He throws curses at his cousin beneath his breath for his undoubtful humiliation in front of her boss's boss as the driver shut the door after him before making his way over to the driver's side. He opened the door, got in, turned the car on, switching the gears from park to drive. He sped off taking the young 'girl' in the back seat of his car home.

They arrived to his home with the younger opening the back door on his own. He got of the car politely bowing to the driver before walking up the path to his home. Though the car didn't leave until he was safely inside of his home for the night.

He shut the front door behind himself leaning against it as he gently touched a finger to his bottom lip reminiscing about the kisses he'd shared with one Oh Se Hun. He smiled feeling a warm flutter raising through his entire stomach at the lingering feel of it. He thinks that maybe he has already became addicted to the said powerful man himself. Just what bad luck did he acquired from the whole ordeal tonight?


	4. 4) Bad Mind

Hualin sat up in bed after hearing the front door open and close. She sluggishly climbed out of her bed knowing that Luhan was now home. She grabbed her bedrobe wrapping it protectively around herself and then she slipped her sock covered feet in to her bed slippers before leaving her bedroom.

Heavens knows that she didn't want another scolding from Luhan about properly taking care of herself so that she doesn't get sick in the first place. That was no fun for anybody! Gosh, Luhan was such a natural killjoy in their little family unit!

She made her way down the hallway and then the stairs, slowly walking down them to find Luhan standing at the front door with an evident blush dusting his once porcelain-like cheeks. Once down the stairs, she stalked over to him arching a perfect eyebrow up at his dazed out expression. She cleared her throat, gathering his attentions towards her own person making Luhan glance up at her because of it.

"I see that you're home from work, late. How was your first day in my stead at the club, Lulu?" Hualin asked with a teasing breath amused by the pink blush still planted upon Luhan's cheeks. She figured that something interesting must have happened today at work for him to blushing so hard like that because on a normal basis Xi Luhan does not blush for anyone.

"I-it was awkward and u-unusual but I think that I did alright. No one recognized that I was actually a boy, e-except..." Luhan slightly stammered out a whisper of words blushing as his mind crossed over the moment that he had with Sehun inside his spacious office.

"Except who, Luhan? Tell me. They might have not really noticed anything at all." Hualin probed him for a decent answer but Luhan still didn't give her much to go on.

"Oh, he noticed all right." Luhan muttered out remembering how the elder man groped his ass after he had forced him to sit on his lap.

"How do you know that he'd noticed anything? Who is he, Luhan?" Hualin tried again with worry starting to hint within her voice with her finally getting a real answer out of her cousin.

Luhan sighed out the man's name, instantly getting chills up and down his spine at the simple mention of it, "Oh Se Hun..."

"Luhan!" Hualin exclaimed, shock coming in to play upon her face before she started sputtering nonsense in Luhan's ears, "This is bad! This is so bad! Very bad!"

Luhan stammered slightly, surprised by his cousin blatant reaction to the name he'd just barely uttered from out of his mouth, "W-why? Why is i-it bad, Hualin? Please tell me why!"

"Oh Se Hun is a bad man. A very bad man. I should have never let you do this for me. Tomorrow, I'm going to call the club and quit my job then we're going to pack up some things and stay at a hotel until I can find a new job and a new place for us to live-" Hualin replied spewing out a idea of what she would do next to abate their current situation.

"Hualin! Who the hell is Oh Se Hun and why are you trying to uproot our whole life just to escape from him?" Luhan hissed finally gathering her attention back towards himself again.

"He is one of the most dangerous and powerful Crimelords in this region of South Korea. I've heard so many bad tales about him that he scares me shitless. He's no one to mess with, Lu. Now tell me Luhan what did he say to you that let you know he was on to you already?" Hualin explained things further to her blindly confused and irritated cousin before trying to gather information from his encounter with the powerfullly dangerous man.

"He said my name like he knew that he'd already owned me just by uttering it. He also called me baby boy. There was no way to spin a quick lie to him, he could read me way too easily." Luhan explained in an almost panic strickened state before looking towards her for guidance of some sort, "Lin, I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

Hualin dejectedly sighed in response, because sadly she couldn't help her cousin in any way, shape, or form, "There's nothing we can do now. He's already set his sights on you. You just have hang in there until he gets bored with you or something."

"Yeah, sure, great advice from the woman who put me in this ridiculously dangerous situation in thhe first place!" Luhan huffed back at her in irritation then sighed with a saddened little pout, "Haa~ I guess it can't be helped. Did you eat something already, Lin?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to wait and eat with my favorite cousin." Hualin said puffing out her cheeks in a very cute manner only serving to make Luhan roll his eyes at her behavior. He her first plans of running away and going to hiding was a no-go.

Luhan gave a sarcastic laugh before heading in to the kitchen with Hualin following behind him, "Haha, nice try. Let's just go in to the kitchen." Then he told her sit down at the kitchen table as he gathered the ingredients he would need to prepare their meal, "Sit down at the table while I cook us something simple to eat for a late dinner."

"Can it be pork fried rice and teriyaki chicken?" Hualin beamed, suggesting what she'd prefer for dinner since she was excited for her multitalented cousin's cooking skills to be in full use tonight because he hardly ever cooked unless he was up for it.

"Anything for my poor sick cousin." Luhan mused with another roll of his eyes as he got started on preparing their meal. They both seemingly forgot about the fact that he was still dressed like a female stripper as began to cook their desired meal.

Hualin exclaimed back at the sarcasm still laced within his voice, "Love you too, Lu!"

After the late dinner Luhan had prepared for the both of them, they made their way upstairs. Hualin went in to her bedroom and Luhan took a quick shower then headed off to his own bedroom. His was wary of the day that lie ahead of him the following day. He would have to be on his guard with a powerful man like Oh Se Hun. A man that did not simply take no for an answer.

About a whole thirty minutes later, Luhan had managed to finally fall in to sleep. However his mind was determined to remind him of the man in every way, shape, and form. There was no escape for him there. No matter where he went in his dreams, he'd always end up right back in the man's arms. More like trapped in a possessive domineering hold.

In the morning, Luhan found himself waking up in a sheen of sweat with a fast beating heart. He slapped his face trying to calm himself back down. His day hadn't even started yet and he was already afraid to go back inside of Bad Habit. All because of one man. A man that he found himself very much attracted to. There was no denial in that truth.

He climbed out of bed, stepping over to his dresser taking out a graphic t-shirt and pair of skinny jeans to wear for the day. Hualin entered his bedroom with a pink gift bag with white decorative tissue paper in it in tow. He gave her a skeptical look when she handed the bag over to him.

"This was just delivered to our residence. I'm guessing that it's from Mr. Oh himself." Hualin mused with a teasing glint in her eyes watching as he placed the bag down on top of the dresser.

"Could be-" Luhan retorted trying to ignore the gift all together but cut in.

"Aren't you going to see what's inside of the bag?" Hualin asked excitedly, only because she wanted to know what Mr. Oh had purchased for her cousin.

"Why do I get the feeling that you just want to be nosey?" Luhan said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at her. Then he eyed her suspiciously. For someone who was supposed to be sick with the flu, she was sure acting like she was actually not!

"Because I am, dear cousin of mine." Hualin answered in a truthful manner with a curt shrug of her shoulders as well. Giving her a playful glare, he got ready like he was before she had interrupted him. Then once he was fully dressed, he grabbed the gift bag from off of the dresser removing the white tissue paper from it, seeking out what was hidden inside. Pulled whatever it had been out shock edging over his pretty features.

"Oh my- what is this? I can't wear that in the eyes of the public!" Luhan blushed, scowling in bewilderment at the expensive laced petal pink bra and pantie lingerie set now clutched in his hand.

"Wow! That man is not playing around, Lu. He really is trying so very hard to woo you. Besides, he does not want you to wear that before the eyes of the public. That man has a very bad mind. One with you locked in it." Hualin laughed at him causing him to throw the scandalous undergarments in her face but much to his disappointment, she caught them in her hold instead.

"Well, I'm most definitely not wearing it for him in privacy either!" Luhan exclaimed with an annoyed embarrassed hiss lacing within his voice.

Hualin said with a cheeky smiled upon her face, "Just do what the man asks of you for now and then he might get bored with you much sooner."

Luhan sighed in return, "I highly doubt that. I'm going out for breakfast today. So make sure that you eat your soup, take your medicine, and drink plenty of fluids."

"Sure, but I know that I won't be the only one drinking in plenty of fluids soon." Hualin teased with a laughter in her tone whilst gesturing blowjob movements with her hands and mouth.

"Ah, Hualin! Stop being a gross pervert and get back in to your bed right now!" Luhan glared at her, a blush dusting his porcelain cheeks as he threw the gift bag at her face. This time the item hit its mark much to his satisfaction.

Hualin laughed at him again before Luhan left her in his bedroom with an annoyed huff, "Yes, of course, but don't say that I didn't warn ya! Have fun while you're out, Lulu!"


	5. 5) Bad Behavior

Oh Se Hun leaned against his seat in the back of his limousine wearing another well tailored this time gray scaled Giorgio Armani suit watching the live footage of his special baby boy. Xi Luhan. He had his driver and two of his very own men following the boy all day without his notice. Mr. Li being the exception since the man had his own family emergency to currently deal with.

He chuckled. He had to personally thank Xi Hualin for the rare opportunity of meeting her precious baby cousin. Or more specifically thank her flu in this case since it caused their eventually meeting to come about.

His mind went back to the footage he'd been watching. Luhan was inside of a clothing store searching through a rack of female clothes. An annoyed expression graced his beautiful features as he continued to search for whatever he was looking for. Most likely on the insistant begging of his sick whining elder cousin because she unfortunately could not go clothes shopping herself.

His lips slant in to a perfect lop-sided smirk when he had the sudden urge to do some shopping himself. He signaled his driver alerting him to his desired location. Less than ten minutes later, the limousine was parked outside of the clothing store that Luhan was currently still inside of.

He got out of the limousine himself not bothering to wait for his driver to open the door for him. With his smirk still in place, he entered the establishment ignoring all of the nosey busy-bodied eyes trailing in his direction as he walked around the store to his destination. When he found Luhan, the boy was too busy searching through even more female clothing to pay any attention to his own surroundings.

He grimaced at that. Luhan's safety was a must in his world and he'd be damned if he didn't teach the boy that. He tsked sneaking up behind the distracted boy in order to capture him in his embrace.

"Shopping for more women's apparel, I gather." Sehun husked next to the boy's right ear as he felt Luhan's soft form shiver so sweetly against his own.

"Excuse me, Sir. But do I know who you are?" came the boy's soft reply when he finally got his fast beating heart close to its normal rhythm as much as he could get it to be.

"Playing hard to get, I see." Sehun mused turning Luhan around in his hold. He was quite enjoying the game of 'I don't know you' Luhan was seemingly playing with him a lot.

"But how can I play hard to get if I don't even know who you are?" Luhan scoffed grabbing hold of Sehun's hands as they slid down the sides of his waist to easily grip at his hips.

"Oh, come on, Lulu. Now you are hurting my feelings." Sehun said feigning a deeply hurt expression over his gorgeous features as he continued to tease him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by the name of Lulu. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Luhan. Xi Lu Han." Luhan retorted with the roll of his pretty brown eyes whilst he finally removed Sehun's hands off of his body. Teasing the elder man some more, he said, "And you still haven't told me your name, Sir."

Sehun huskily chuckled, "I can give you more than a mere name, Xi Lu Han."

"Like what? What can you give me that I would ever want?" Luhan muttered, curiosity peaked by Sehun's taunting words, ceasing all movement when the elder male closed in the distance between their bodies. The elder had slyly bent his head towards him without his notice. So close they could kiss at the distance still left in between their lips.

"Giving you a special sneak peek of what I can and will do to you when you are finally mine." Sehun whispered against Luhan's lips pulling the younger back in to his embrace.

"What makes you think that I will ever be yours?" Luhan huffed after inhaling and exhaling air back and forth in to his lungs clearly affected by the elder man's promising words as he pulled away from him once again.

"I don't think. I know. You want to be mine. You crave my attentions- my affections- you desire it all. From me." Sehun easily countered in a smooth manner and Luhan shuddered at the slight truth of his words.

"If that is what you think, then you are sadly mistaken, Mr. Oh. I don't desire anything from you. At all." Luhan half-heartedly lied shivering as Sehun's breath fanned evenly against his parted lips, finally acknowledging that he already knew who Sehun actually was. Oh, how he wanted to be devoured by this powerful man whole-heartedly! Yet, he would never actually bring himself to tell him that.

"Desire. It is the perfect storm cloud hovering over us to ever rain down its truth upon us since the very first time we ever met." Sehun reflected with a dark twisting glint hinting within his piercing brown eyes. Those same piercing eyes that seemed to calculate his every movement without his notice.

"If that is so, will you show me the passions of your desire, Sehun?" Luhan teasingly mocked him not thinking that the elder would actually take his words to fruition. So he was not prepared for what Sehun did next.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sehun said as he picked Luhan up tossing him over his shoulder in front of everyone inside of the store at the sound of his birthname finally slipping from in between those perfect pink lips.

He ignored all of the other shoppers' gasps of shock at what he'd just done. He then began walking out of the store with Luhan struggling to get out of his strong hold. Yet, a nice hard smack to the boy's perky rear had him ceasing his pointless escape methods.

Sehun's limousine was awaiting his return. He carried Luhan proudly over to the large vehicle as his driver opened the back seat door for them. Taking a frustrated and now surely peeved Luhan from off his shoulder, he helped him enter the limousine first then he got inside behind him afterwards. The driver shut the door before resuming his post in the driver's seat of the large extravagant vehicle. He turned on the limousine and started up the engine before taking it out of park, placing it in to drive.

A few minutes later, they were driving down the road to Sehun's expensively owned penthouse not far from where they currently were. Luhan sat further away from him with a cute scowl etched over his beautiful face whilst he glared at the elder man. He was giving him the silent treatment like a mere child the entire ride there. Sehun found himself chuckling at that. It was adorable. His little Lulu was just too cute for his own good.

The elder man could not wait to spoil him with all of his desire and adoration. Yet, Oh Se Hun was a very patient man. He had to be in his true line of work. A little while later, the limousine was parked outside of Sehun's penthouse. He opened the limousine door himself for the second time that day, getting out of it. He helped Luhan out of the limousine as well with the younger man reluctantly taking his hand in his own after it'd been held out to him.

Sehun led the beautiful confused male behind him to the stairs leading to the safety of his already secured penthouse. They walked up to the door which held a keypad lock. He took out his special made keycard then pressed in the numbers for the code on the lock.

The door opened with a click and they both were inside in a less than a second later. He released his hold on the younger's hand after shutting the door securely behind them. His eyes never leaving from off Luhan's lithe form or perfect backside for that matter as the boy observed his home with his brilliantly excited brown orbs. At the excitement lacing Luhan's eyes, he knew that it was the latter's first time in an expensive place whether it was one of his private homes or not.

"So why did you kidnap me in a public setting and brought me here to your own home of all places?" Luhan cutely hissed facing the elder man as he crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl deeply embedded on to his forehead. He was upset with the elder for completely embarrassing him like that. He doesn't know if he'd ever be able to live what happened down. Or go back to that clothing store ever again.

"You do get what this is all about by now, Luhan?" Sehun asked as he walked over to the beautiful scowling boy encasing his tiny frame with his own much larger one whilst he carefully studied him over.

"What? You sound like you really want to show me the passions of your supposed desire for me?" Luhan snorted out a laugh at his own words.

"That comprises it a bit, but I'm afraid that you are not quite on the money just yet." Sehun came back with not finding a word of what Luhan said to be one bit funny.

"Whoa! Back up a second! Why does it sound like you have the intention of punishing me in your voice, Mr. Oh?" Luhan exclaimed holding his hands out in front of him in a protective stance once he realized what Sehun's impure intentions really were for him.

"But that's just it, Lulu. I am going to punish you. In more ways than one. It just has to be done." Sehun retorted as he began to removed the jacket of his Armani suit from off his upper body, eyes locked on Luhan's own as he does.

"But why? What have I done so bad that I deserve punishment for it?" Luhan asked voice full of worry, not yet fear. Never fear as he pressed his hands against the hard chest of the man so easily towering above him.

Sehun gave an easy lop-sided smirk before smoothly replying back to the bewildered boy, "Oh, you deserve punishment for the bad behavior you've promoted around with me since earlier today back at the clothing store."

After saying his piece, Sehun left Luhan alone in the living room area of the penthouse to fetch something from out of linen closet. He blatantly ignored the muttered oath of his name escaping from in between his baby boy's soft pink lips. When he came back a few seconds later, a white gift bag was in his grasp and a cheeky smile graced his perfect lips. Luhan eyed him sceptically as the latter handed him the gift bag.

Sehun beamed, this time leaving no room for Luhan to dispute what he wanted him to do, "The bathroom's straight down the hall..."


	6. 6) Bad Girl

Luhan sighed finally giving in to the Crimelord's demand. He made his way to the direction of the bathroom as he'd been previously told to do. Quickly shutting the door behind him as he does.

He opened the gift bag still in his possession to find perfectly designed lingerie inside of it. Gasping at the sight of the small articles of clothing, he took them out of the bag. Piece by erotically tantalizing piece. Until he had a matching white laced bra and pantie set, a petal pink ribbon laced corset, a pair of white laced nylon stockings complete with a garter and glizzy petal pink heels tying the whole outfit together.

He let out an inward sigh before he got himself dressed in everything. He almost panicked when it came time for him to put on the corset though but luckily enough for him, Mr. Oh had made sure the bodice come with a hidden zipper on the side under his right armpit. The back still was able to be unlaced if that was the desire effect for the night up ahead of them.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he zipped the corset up. Last was the stockings and the garter. He put the stockings on first, glad that they had elastic built in them to keep them up on his legs all on their on. Then he placed the garter on to his left leg clamping it in place on over his stocking.

He let his hair down, watching as it cascaded against his shoulders, then he fixed up his make up a little bit before he analyzed himself within the bathroom's mirror as much he could when he was finished dressing himself, that is. Feeling that he looked good enough in the clothes provided for him, he finally slipped in to the heels and made his way out of the bathroom.

Luhan sashayed his way back down the hallway towards Sehun's living room area, right hand perched on his hip as he walked. He ignored the nervous feeling grumbling up within himself as he does. He was going to face whatever Sehun had planned out head on.

He entered the living room once again to find the man seated in a Italian made black leather recliner. An expensive brand made cigar in his hand as he leaned back in the chair. The man's eyes finally fell on to his small frame with the quick and soft clearing of his throat. A frisson of uneasiness rippled over him as he felt Sehun's eyes roam all over his body taking in his current appearance.

A hint of a smirk gracing over his lips as the elder male gazed at him with eyes full of longing and pure unsatisfied hunger. He loved how the younger looked in his gift. And Luhan wholly preened at the sight of it. Sehun beckoned him over with the simple wave of his hand, then he made a pat motion at his lap gesturing for the younger male to take a seat upon it. To which he did.

Luhan made himself as comfortable on Sehun's lap as he could muster himself to be. Wrapping his arms around the elder's man's neck, their eyes locked. And Luhan's lithe body gave a slight shiver when Sehun placed his hands on the younger's slender hips, watching Luhan's beautiful face carefully as he bit at his bottom lips almost too enticingly. Their bodies were near and their faces were almost in close proximity as well.

Sehun murmured softly against the shell of Luhan's ear, sliding one of his hands up the younger's arm in order to reach his porcelain colored exposed shoulder, "I want you. Such simple words that can have a much larger impact on a person than you would guess."

"Then tell me what does such simple words as I want you mean to me- for us?" Luhan whispered back feeling Sehun's roaming hand move up to his neck then the side of his face in a gentle caress.

Sehun spoke once again whilst sliding his finger over the younger's soft parted lips, closing the gap of their faces a just little bit more, "They mean, that I, will give you, my entire world."

"Well, what if I don't want your entire world? What if I only want the man behind that entire world? What would you give to me then, Mr. Oh?" Luhan sighed, moving his lips for Sehun's suddenly probing finger to finally enter his awaiting mouth.

He moaned at the feel of the digit sensuously invading his wet cavity as Sehun spoke to him again, "Whatever it is that you truly desire..."

Luhan asked, leaning back in the elder male's arms after he'd withdrawn his finger from within his mouth, "And what if I desire all of you, Mr. Oh? Will you willingly give yourself over to me, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mumbled back, hands now at Luhan's slim waist, "What would you do if I said that you can have me in any way or form that you deem fit, Lulu?"

Luhan softly mewled in reply, getting off the elder male's lap, settling down easily upon his knees at Sehun's feet when he does, "The first part of my answer would be, to just suck you off..."

He grabbed the elder's own knees, using his hands to pull Sehun's thighs apart. Maneuvering himself in between them, he reached up to began tugging at the elder's suit trousers with an annoyed little huff. He then moved the man's underwear out of his way with Sehun's glorious monstrosity now within his sight and his grasp. It was circumcised like himself. And it was already perfectly erect with pooling beads of precum flowing from the engorged bulbous head.

Slowly Luhan stuck out his tongue, licking up the right side of Sehun's erection catching salty pre-ejaculate on the buds of his eager tongue. Taking in Sehun's grunt of approval as he does so, before repeating this action to Sehun's entire cock. Reeling at the pleased sound, Luhan finally took in the mushroom shaped head of the leaking cock in to his happily awaiting mouth.

Painstakingly, he began flicking his tongue all around the head of it and bit of the side, before slowly taking more of Sehun's cock within his mouth. He swirled his tongue, over and over again, trying to make sure that Sehun felt good through the entire ordeal, even though this was his very first time doing something like this with another man. Heedlessly, he wanted to succeed in this, or at least until Sehun was coming down his sorely used throat. He continued down this route until Sehun was wet enough for him to reach the base of his engorged shaft.

He bobbed his head up and down as best as he could, glossing it over with his own saliva and Sehun's own pre-release. He softly hummed, choking on the girth in his mouth as Sehun moved around, grunting and groaning above him in a pleasure filled daze. He finally pulled himself off the elder's girth taking in deep gulps of air after he does before giving kittenish licks to the underside and bulbous head of Sehun's cock.

Spitting over the shaft, he stuck the head of Sehun's cock back inside of his mouth. His eyes closed at the feel of Sehun immersing his hands within his hair holding his head in place. He allowed Sehun to use him as he pleased, laxing in his hold until the elder male was eagerly fucking in to his mouth with his every curse of pleasure. His own cock, a leaking mess between his own thighs as he ceaselessly pleasured Sehun.

He breathed through his nose as much as he could muster himself to as Sehun continued to use his mouth as his own personal fleshlight. Then he took back his control, bobbing his head up and down the elder's shaft once more. Sehun's hands falling from his hair when he does.

It wasn't long before they both came. Luhan from just simply pleasuring Sehun, and Sehun from Luhan pleasuring him. Both of their bodies shook with the aftershocks of their ardent tryst. Both shocked by the that Luhan had came untouched by either of their hands in their rush of passion.

Sehun slipped his flaccid organ from out of Luhan's mouth and the younger male finally glanced up at him. Their eyes locked on to one another just as Luhan sensually licked the cum dripping down his mouth with his wet cum slicked tongue. Sehun watched as he fixed his trousers back the way they were before Luhan stood up from his place on the floor adjusting himself before he once again took his seat back upon the elder's unoccupied lap.

Luhan wrapped his arms around the still slightly trembling crimelord's neck. He slid his lips up to Sehun's left earlobe teasingly biting at the flesh there before he decided to finish his answer to Sehun's question from before, "The second would to be to leave you wanting more..."

After saying that, Luhan cupped Sehun's chin in the palm of his hand bringing his face in for a sudden breath stealing kiss. His fingers immersed deeply in the elder's hair as their mouths serged forth eagerly. The of Sehun's own cum interchanging between them. It lasted for a long couple of minutes before Luhan pulled himself away from Sehun, abruptly standing up from his place on his lap.

Luhan ordered with an amused smile, "Now get up and come take me home, right this instant, Mr. Oh."

Afterwards, he left the living room gathering up his belongings and slipping his original clothes back on over the lingerie that he was still wearing inside of the bathroom. He came back out of the room with Sehun already at the front door waiting up for him. He gave him a sweet naughty smile as Sehun opened the door for him and he walked outside.

They walked up to Sehun's awaiting limousine. The driver already opening the door for him. Luhan slipped inside with Sehun following him straight after. He made sure to sit impossibly far from him before speaking once again, as the driver shut the door on them, "Don't forget, that you owe me an expensive shopping spree now, Sehunnie."

Sehun asked, watching Luhan's actions very carefully, "And why ever do I owe you that, Lulu?"

Luhan explained his reasoning as he lean back against the limousine's seats, "Well, for one, you did ruin my little shopping trip earlier today. Secondly, you embarrassed me in front of the entire store I was doing my said shopping at, that you just so happened to find me in. And third, you were having me followed, without my premission. Now does that answer satisfy you, Mr. Oh?"

After that Sehun said nothing. All he did was smile at his little vixen. The limousine pulling off to take the two back to Luhan's place. The ride remained silent as the two just stared at one another without ever breaking eye contact.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to Luhan's place. The limousine parked at the end of the drive not parking in the space for a faster go time. They remained in silence as the driver got out of the car to let Luhan get out of the vehicle. To which he did. With Sehun following suit right behind him.

Luhan allowed Sehun to walk him up to his front door before turning around to face the elder male. A teasing smile on his lips as he used one of his hands to take out his keys. His other hand was used to pull the elder man closer to himself. Where he pressed his lips against his in a very gentle brush of lips. They parted slowly with Luhan turning his back on the man. He used his keys to unlock the door, opening it to step inside until he was facing Sehun once again.

"Maybe the next time that you get me alone, I might let you treat me like your naughty little bad girl." Luhan spoke with a quick sweep of his wet pink tongue over his bottom lip just to remind Sehun of the time they had shared together before he deliberately shut the door in the elder man's face sending him on his way,

"By the way, have a wonderful evening alone, Mr. Oh."


End file.
